


That fucking poochyena!

by ihrt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek, Derek is a Failwolf, Holding Hands, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihrt/pseuds/ihrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Stiles has officially lost it, I think he forgot to take his adderall’ he texted Erica.<br/>‘Lol, wat happened?’<br/>‘He’s staring down at his phone then walks up to a cross walk, stops then doesn’t even cross the street? After tapping his phone.’<br/>‘Omg, where?’ she asked.<br/>‘Grocery store by the church, why?’<br/>‘That’s a poke stop? Dam it stiles is always lik 5 levels ahead!’<br/>‘What?’</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Stiles plays Pokemon GO and Derek is really confused on what he's doing</p>
            </blockquote>





	That fucking poochyena!

Stiles was staring down at his phone and he was walking around town near a grocery store. Derek stared from his Camaro, he wasn’t even buying anything or going into the store just staring then swiping and tapping at it. Stiles looked up for at the church the street that rolled his eyes and walked towards the cross walk.

He muttered for a second then stopped when he reached the stop sign, Derek followed a little curious. Stiles then tapped and swiped right and tapped several times. Then instead of using the crosswalk he tapped and walked further down the sidewalk toward the town park. 

Derek stared incredulously then pulled out his phone.

‘Stiles has officially lost it, I think he forgot to take his adderall’ he texted Erica.

‘Lol, wat happened?’

‘He’s staring down at his phone then walks up to a cross walk, stops then doesn’t even cross the street? After tapping his phone.’

‘Omg, where?’ she asked.

‘Grocery store by the church, why?’

‘That’s a poke stop? Dam it stiles is always lik 5 levels ahead!’

‘What?’

‘Gtg! C u’ was the message he got back. See him where? He sighed and walked to follow Stiles if only to make sure he didn’t get himself killed paying more attention to his phone than traffic and small children on the playground.  
Stiles was now walked all the way toward the edge of one area then paused standing still while he swiped his phone. Stiles then started back toward the way he came and towards a trail. 

Derek hurried to follow before he lost him, Stiles stared intently at his phone and paused at the fork in the trail and shrugged going right. Derek followed a ways down the trail until Stiles stopped, swiped and turned back. 

He left no opportunities to hide so Derek stood there, like he was meant to be there. Stiles looked surprised to see him but he smiled “hey creeperwolf” he said.

“These trails can be dangerous alone, omegas could be around here” he said. Gruffly he added “do you wanna die?”

“No I wanted the fucking Poochyena” he replied “which I got so now I am heading back as a newly level 21 gym leader” he said. 

Derek stared at him then didn’t comment just knowing what Stiles would say. ‘Derek, don’t you know anything? It’s just the most popular thing. Your whole pack is playing it, how could you not know.’

“I know that look, your bitch face” Stiles mentioned.

“Stiles I don’t have a bitch face” Derek glared.

“You're making it right now, you look like you want to crawl under a rock after smashing every electronic you have. What happened, Sourwolf?” Stiles asked smiling.

Derek wanted to smile back but Stiles was always so happy to tease him about technology. ‘U always text ful sentences, Der Bear ;)’

‘Don’t call me Der bear!’

‘Fine, you are alpha, hear you rawr’

‘Roar, it’s roar Stiles’

‘Nope, it’s rawr bcuz your furry wolf form loves cuddles’

‘Stiles’

“What have you been doing?” Derek asked.

“See you just had to ask, it’s a game, you have to physically walk to find the Pokemon. It’s doing more for childhood obesity than anything the government has done in like 10 years.”

“Stiles I don’t think you could be fat if you sat on the couch and stuffed yourself with nothing but curly fries” Derek replied.

Stiles raised an eyebrow “I’m going to take that as a compliment” he said.

“Stiles! You ass, where is that fucking Poochyena?” Erica walked toward them. 

“Down the trail, take a right at the fork” Stiles replied.

“You know I watched that as a kid too” Derek replied. Stiles gave him a soft smile that Derek felt like punching off of him. That was Stiles ‘oh you so cute when you think you know anything’ look. 

“I know, everyone did, you want to watch a movie?” Stiles asked.

“Sure, what about a Pokemon movie?” Derek asked and Stiles beamed, Derek allowed himself a smile.

“Sure, I have a few of them at home” Stiles agreed, slowly taking Derek’s hand as they walked. Derek pretended he didn’t notice and softly closed his hand around Stiles’.


End file.
